onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustSomeDude.../Stray Observations from 760
I'm gonna try something a little different this blog. Rather than go over the whole chapter in detail, I'm gonna just glaze over a few random things I thought about the chapter. (This is all normally the kind of stuff I'd put as a small comment on someone else's blog.) Tell me if you like this style more than my normal, long-ass rant blogs! *Cover: The dot on Jinbe's exclamation mark is the symbol of his Sun Pirates, which implies that Luffy's alliance will might have some kind of impact on them. * By stretching out Sabo's face while yelling at him, Koala has instantly reminded me of the many Nami/Luffy arguments. * Issho's words on how the Marines are helpless to be heroes here are very interesting. Very few Marines have admitted to any shortcomings of the Marines, and almost all of them are Garp/Kuzan/Smoker (who follow a line of being influenced/trained by each other). Fujitora is new to the Marines, and I'd say is one of the few who seems to actually not care much about them. For someone like him to be an admiral is an interesting twist. * Fujitora's bet is remarkable. I believe it's the first time a Marine has (in canon/not Garp or Coby) encouraged Luffy's success. Aokiji may have during the events of Enies Lobby, but it's impossible to know since he was a silent observer. However, that aside, I'm not convinced that Issho is a friend. It seems to me that he trusts Luffy to take down Doffy (something he cannot do legally), but I see no reason why this should endear Luffy to him in the future. That's why it's a bet, not a whole-hearted endorsement. * Well, I was wrong last time about Trebol being able to reform himself. Though Law's comment about how "In a few minutes" he will be unable to do so might make it still possible for him. *I'm curious why Doffy doesn't just use his strings to control Luffy or Law, when he was able to do that Jozu. Perhaps they're too strong for it to work? * If he was unable to reclaim his position as a World Noble by showing the Government his father's head, how did he get CP-0 to do some of his dirty work? * Doffy's "not-so-troubled past" reminds me of another recent villain with no real reason to fight: Hody Jones. However, I think it's important to note that Doffy is driven by his ambition never to be looked down on, and he's got the skills (and Haoshoku Haki) to back up that ambition. (Never forget: "Haki" can translate as "ambition"!) There was a story I once read about how it doesn't matter what others think of you, or if they look down on you. It's called "The Jaya Arc", and it was the arc that introduced us to both Bellamy and Doflamingo (Doflamingo's more "post-Jaya", but that's close enough, right?). Coincidence? I think not! Category:Blog posts